Frustration and Love
by Peacemaker159
Summary: This is a yaoi! Mello and Matt couple. How does Mello feel about the Kira situation? And how will Matt comfort him?


Frustration and Love  
>By: BlueWolf96<p>

The wind blew furiously, causing Mello's hair to fly all around him. Mello was standing on the roof top of the building, pacing back and forth and after a few seconds stare out into the busy streets of Tokyo, then went back to pacing. Matt could tell something was wrong, but every time Matt called out to him, Mello didn't answer. It was like no sound could reach him.  
>"Please don't worry so much. Your making me worried about you." Matt whispered in Mello's ear and put his arms around him.<br>"I just want to catch him quickly! Almost all the Mafia members are dead and that big headed twit Near is beating me! I must be number one!" Mello said, shaking loose. Matt sighed and watched Mello go back to his pacing. Matt was getting angry, but he couldn't tell why. He was mad at Mello for some reason. Of course, it probably had something to do with Mello throwing away his cigarettes once again, but it was like he was almost ready to punch a wall. Matt didn't understand why.  
>Matt suddenly awoke when he heard Mello yelling. Matt flung out of bed and dashed out of his room to Mello's. He saw Mello sweating and breathing very hard. Matt sat him up and threw his arms around him.<br>"Mello, wake up! Wake up!" He whispered in his ear. Matt could tell Mello woke up when he felt Mello cling to him, grasping his shirt.  
>"You had a bad dream. It's all over now." Matt told Mello, trying to settle him down.<br>"I had a dream that you and I died, and Near caught Kira." Mello said out of breath.  
>"It's all right now. You and I are very much alive and Near hasn't gotten any closer to catching Kira." Matt said soothingly, reaching down and started stroking Mello's butt.<br>"That damn Near better not catch him! Kira is mine to catch!" Matt clenched his teeth and shoved Mello down on the bed and kneeled over him.  
>"Matt..." Was all Mello could say before Matt reached down his pants.<br>"You're only thinking about Kira and Near when I am around. You never think about me, especially when I'm doing this to you." Matt told Mello, fondling him and kissing his neck.  
>"Matt... stop..." Was all Mello could say.<br>Matt smiled, "I'm sorry Mello. I can't hold myself back any longer." Matt slowly unbuttoned Mello's shirt, kissing his neck and chest the entire time.  
>"Matt...," Mello moaned softly, "Please, stop."<br>Matt laughed. "Why? You seem to be enjoying it." Matt said grasping Mello.  
>"It's... embarrassing..." Mello said squeezing the back of Matt's shirt. Matt started kissing down Mello's stomach. Matt laughed as Mello moaned again when Matt got to his belly button. Matt slowly put his hand back down Mello's pants and started fondling him once again.<br>"Matt... stop... please... I'm gonna..." Mello said gasping for air.  
>"Hold it. I haven't even gotten to the good part." Matt slid his fingers out of Mello's pants and started pulling down both his pants and his underwear to discover a bulge. Matt laughed as he started to play with Mello.<br>"Seems like you really do like it when I touch you." Matt said stroking Mello.  
>"When did I ever say I don't like it?" Mello asked and sat up.<br>"Well, you never reacted when I touched you." Matt told him, disappointed that they were taking about this now.  
>"You idiot! I was too embarrassed to let you see me that way! It's embarrassing that you are the seme!" Mello yelled, blushing like crazy. Matt was surprised at first then smiled softly.<br>"So you do like it when I touch you?" Matt asked.  
>Mello grabbed Matt closer. Mello licked Matt's ear, then bit it softly. Matt moaned quietly. "Is that a good enough answer?" Mello asked blushing more. Matt smiled and threw Mello back down on the bed. He immediately started putting Mello's length in his mouth.<br>"Ahh... Matt... stop... I'm going to cum!" Mello shouted blushing so hard that even the tips of his ears were red.  
>"That's what I wanted." Matt said continuing from where he left off. He slid Mello deeper in his mouth every few seconds until he could feel Mello in the back of his throat. Matt released Mello and went to kissing Mello.<br>"Can't you do this in order?" Mello asked. Matt laughed and continued to kiss him.  
>"Matt, I don't think I'm ready right now. Can we wait?" Mello asked, still too shy.<br>Matt sighed, "How long are you going to tease me?" Matt asked, pulling down his pants. "I'm sorry, but I just can't contain myself." Matt shoved himself into Mello.  
>"AHH!" Mello screamed in pain and with pleasure.<br>"Calm down, just breathe. Please, just let me wound you tonight… you won't feel anything next time so please, just be wounded by me!" Matt tried to calm Mello down but found it hard to keep himself for going harder and harder with each thrust.  
>"Matt, I love you!" Mello shouted.<br>Matt's eyes widened and then he smiled. "I love you too Mello. More than anyone else." Matt told him. The rest of the night was spent in pain, pleasure, and heat.

Thanks for reading my first story! I hoped none of you were offended by the language and theme used in this yaoi, but in my defense, this story basically typed itself XD I was thinking that I might make a few more chapters but I highly doubt it. It's not a definite answer but there's a chance I might want to write another chapter for this Yaoi. Also Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is related to death note. This is just the work of fan fiction and was my own personal idea. I hoped everyone liked it and please, feel free to leave me reviews. I can take criticism so don't be shy. Thank you again and please continue reading my work.


End file.
